Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoneix
by Caroline-x
Summary: Action...drama....scars.... Read on please
1. New Beginning and a accident

Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix  
  
Hello  
  
This is my first story so if it does not meat up to your standards, could you please tell me  
by reviewing, i will alter it and then put it back up.  
Thanx  
Caroline  
  
p.s. The order does not make its appearance in the early chapters, there in the later ones  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter TM or any other of the characters. I am merely  
using them for entertainment. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, bless her imagination  
filled head.  
  
N e way on with the story  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix  
By: Caroline... aka Sailor Crescent  
Rating: Pg-13 for some violence!  
  
  
Chapter 1- A new beginning and a new scar!  
  
  
"Come on boy, we don't have all day" Uncle Vernon pushed Harry and his trolley towards the car   
where Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley were waiting with apprehension on their faces.   
Harry potter was no ordinary boy returning from school at Kings Cross-station. In fact he was a wizard.   
Harry, for the last 4 years had attended Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. There he had   
made some powerful allies but also some powerful foes. Nevertheless, Harry was no ordinary wizard.   
When he was a year old, a dark lord, Voldemort made his appearance at the Potters home. He killed   
Harry's parents and then turned on to Harry. No one actually knew what happened not even Harry but   
somehow Voldemort tried to kill Harry with the killing curse but it rebounded and destroyed voldemorts   
body but he was still out there. Harry was now in his 5th year and he had met with Voldemort 3 times  
by now. Once in his first year when he defended the philosophers stone, in his second year he had met   
voldemorts past and managed to get away unharmed. However, in his forth year he met the now reincarnated   
Voldemort, the pair duelled but Harry managed to get away by priori incantatem. Since then Harry had  
never been the same.   
  
Harry reluctantly got into the car where his cousin budged over and gave Harry only a little room to get in.   
He had put his trunk in the boot and he held Hedwig on his knee. The family set off and soon as they had   
done that, Dudley started complaining about being hungry. Vernon agreed with him so they stopped at a   
service station on the motorway. Dudley had a massive lunch but Harry only nibbled on some bread, he   
wasn't hungry. Suddenly he could hear two people talking close by. They were talking about muggles   
and Dumbledore. Harry whipped his head round and suddenly realised why he recognised the voices,   
they belonged to none other than Remus Lupin and Severous Snape. Lupin saw him glance round,   
smiled, and beckoned him over. Harry turned back to Vernon and surveyed him.   
  
"Uncle, can i go and chat with my professor at h... my school" Harry was about to say Hogwarts  
but he knew Vernon wouldnt like that. Vernon surveyed the two professors suspiciously.  
  
"Alright boy but no funny business, any of that stuff and you'll be wishing you never lived" Harry  
nodded, knowing exactly what funny business meant. He got up from his chair and walked over   
to the two professors. Lupin had pulled out a chair for him to sit on and so he sank into it.  
  
"Good day Harry?" Lupin asked. Snape snorted into his drink. Harry eyed him suspiciously. Lupin   
put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I heard what happened" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah well...." Harry started. Snape turned to him.  
  
"The fact that the dark lord has returned is not 'well'" Harry nodded with him.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be doing something for Dumbldore?" Harry asked Snape. Snape eyed   
Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Done it already" Came the short answer  
  
"Any way enough of dark talk, do you want a drink?" Lupin asked him. Harry nodded.  
  
"Coke please?" Lupin grinned then called over a waitress. A waitress came ambling over, she   
was blonde and in her 20's.  
  
"Afternoon gorgeous" The waitress eyed Lupin, Harry forced down a snicker as Lupin went red   
as a tomato. However Snape didn't hold his laughter. "What would you like? Or how could i   
put this, What do you want from me?" She said seductively  
  
"Er.... er.... a coke" Harry was beginning to wish he could laugh as he was starting to choke.   
Lupin tried to cover his flushed face.  
  
"Right away...." she scribbled something on her pad and ripped the page off. She placed it on  
the table next to Lupin. Harry leant over and read it.  
  
457 235  
Ring me sometime  
  
Harry doubled up with laughter while Lupin was furiously trying to get the waitress away from him.  
  
"Surely you can't do this to customers?" He finally asked.  
  
"No, i cant" She replied "But my boss, the woman over there fancies him" She pointed to   
a woman with dark hair and then she pointed at Snape. "She says its fine as long as i get   
his number too" By now Harry was nearly dying of laughter, both Lupin and Snape had   
gone as red as a tomato. Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The Dursleys   
were leaving and Vernon looked as though he was having a mental debate on whether to come   
and get him. Vernon stalked over. Harry saw him, got up, and put on his coat.  
  
"Come on boy, we don't have all day, these your professors eh?" He pointed to Lupin and Snape.   
  
"Uh... yeah" Harry asked perplexed as to why Vernon wanted to know his professors.   
  
"Good" He addressed both of the professors.  
  
"Next year if this boy takes one step out of line you may use whatever punishment necessary"  
Harry went wide-eyed at this.   
"But i do not want him home next year, keep him at that darn school or whatever, i just don't want   
him back at my home. I am willing to take him this year but that is that, come on boy" He   
dragged Harry off by the scruff of his neck. Lupin and Snape stood astonished that he could   
do something like this. Lupin shook his head and thought of Harry having to live with them for   
another year. He would have to tell Sirius as soon as he saw him again.  
  
Snape meanwhile was thinking something a lot more different and less thoughtful of Harry.   
He was thinking of ways to get all Griffindors guardians to agree to this. He would have a  
field day but the only problem was how would Dumbledore agree. Maybe he could place   
enchantments on Dumbledore. Snape shook his head to clear his thoughts as he felt the   
dark side taking over once more. He couldn't do that to Dumbledore ever, Snape vowed  
to kill the next person who said anything bad of Dumbledore. Really he was turning into a   
Hagrid, all he had to do was grow a couple of meters, eat more, wash his hair more, dress   
in skins of dead animals, have a mother who everyone used to fear. In actual fact Snape thought,  
I do have a mother that everyone fears. Mrs Snape was on the board of animagi transformations,  
she was the one who did the tests and many people feared the tests. However, in actual fact,  
he was not at all like Hagrid. In fact he detested Hagrid.  
  
A voice broke into his thoughts  
  
"I don't like the sound of this, I'm definitely sure something was going on there but I'm  
not sure what. Come on i want to find out!" Lupin got up. Snape followed because he  
didn't want to be left alone with the deranged waitress. In addition, without wanting to   
admit it he also thought Lupin was right. The two professors strode out of the restaurant  
much to the horror of the waitress. She hadn't even got the greasy haired man's telephone   
number. She was sure to get fired. Off the waitress trudged to the kitchen where a row ensued.  
  
They got into the car park just as the Dursleys car was going out of the service station.  
Lupin quickly grabbed Snape and made for their ministry car. They followed the Dursleys   
down the motorway.   
  
"I don't see why we have to follow Potter, its not like he's in any harm" Snape sneered at Lupin.  
  
"I know but i have a really bad feeling about this" Lupin replied. Snape stared out the window  
knowing the wolf was right. They sat there in silence.  
  
In the Dursleys car all was not well. Dudley was sulking in the back because he hadn't finished   
his ice cream and he was even hungrier. He had now taken over most of the seat, which left   
Harry right near the door with no room. Hedwig had been shoved in the boot and she wasn't  
in a very good mood and kept squawking. Vernon and Petunia sat in front discussing about  
'Harry's sort of people' Vernon was now travelling at 90mph. He had just got a new car only   
yesterday and was willing to see how fast they could go. Suddenly Dudley started shouting   
about people in the road and Vernon looked up, he saw the man and tried to veer out of the   
way. Harry was yelling, Dudley was shouting, petunia was screaming and Vernon was also   
yelling. The car rolled over and over with all four occupants still inside. The car rolled to a stop   
in the hard shoulder. Harry managed to get the door open but he wasn't quite sure how because   
he was in a lot of pain. He clambered out and fell to the ground. He crawled a little way away  
from the car and then collapsed. He felt claws land on his shoulder. Hedwig hooted reassuringly then   
started to hoot louder as footsteps came closer. She took flight, Harry desperately wanted her back   
to feel the warmth of her on his face but now Harry vaguely knew someone was standing over him.   
Harry knew at once who could have caused this crash to kill him and who would not have any qualms   
about standing in the middle of the road. His worst fear was confirmed when his scar burst into pain.  
  
Voldemort bent down towards him.  
"Bet we aren't feeling so lucky now Potter..." Voldemort laughed menacingly in his ear. Harry   
saw a glitter of silver and knew at once it was a knife. He gulped and stayed as still as possible.  
"What to do with this?" Voldemort ran his hand up and down the blade, Harry tried to take in  
its appearance but it was impossible. His head was spinning round and round. "Nagani wants   
feeding.." Voldemort whispered. Harry knew what was coming as he lay in the side of the road   
with Voldemort standing over him. No one could help him. A soft hissing broke through Harry's   
thoughts. Voldemort had brought Nagani along and she was really hungry as she said to him in a   
sort hissing voice. Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm and looked at the scar where the cut had not  
yet healed from last time. He ran the knife down the scar and it burst with blood. Nagani slithered   
over and Voldemort held Harry's arm out to Nagani. Harry felt her tongue slither along his arm,   
sweeping up the blood. Suddenly it was gone, then an immense pain spread through Harry's   
body, he yelled out as white hot pain spread up his arm. Nagani had bit him and she was poisonous.  
  
  
Lupin at once knew something was wrong when there was a lot of traffic and people screaming   
and running away. He turned to Snape.  
  
"Come on, something's happened, get your wand out" Snape and Lupin leapt out the car and  
ran for the accident. They pushed past all the people and ran up to the car. Both of them   
stopped at the same time because the dark mark was floating lazily in the sky. Someone was   
already there in a dark coat. He was standing over a body; Lupin recognised the body at once as  
Harry. The figure was holding a wood wand. Lupin yelled at him. He turned, Lupin heard Snape gasp.  
The man walked forwards.   
  
"Severous, how nice. You traitor" The voice hissed. Snape held his wand steady in his right hand.  
The figure raised its wand threateningly towards Snape. Snape also raised his wand. The figure   
merely chuckled to himself, then turned. Snape saw Voldemort send a spell to Harry before  
turning to Snape, he smiled a frightening smile then disappeared.   
At once it was pandemonium. Snape took charge.  
  
"Lupin, go and search in the car for survivors, I'll get Potter" Lupin nodded, knowing that   
Snape knew a lot more about Voldemorts spells than most people. He turned and ran towards   
the car. Snape ran over to Harry. Snape could hardly recognise him for all the blood.  
  
"Harry...Harry come on wake up Potter" Snape whispered. Someone bent down besides Snape;   
Snape turned towards the stranger. "Who are you?" he asked. The stranger stretched out his hand.  
  
"Benno Casu, department of Magical Mysteries" Snape sighed in relief, he was a wizard.   
"Saw what happened, nasty work. Never believed Dumbledore till now. Saw what you-know  
-who did to the young boy. Heard what curse he used to" The last part was said as a whisper.  
Snape whipped his head round to face the man.  
  
"What was it?" He asked in a quiet voice. The man looked round him for fear of listeners.  
  
"Avada Kevada" Snape paled and reached for the pulse on Harry's wrist. As his hand closed  
round Harry's wrist, he felt a bump; it was a lightning shaped bump. Snape turned Harry's hand   
over and there on the back of the boys wrist was another lighting bolt-shaped scar, exactly the   
same as the one on his head. The man next to him fainted dead away.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Like it?   
Please R&R and i will be eternaly greatfull  
Next chapter will be up in 2 days. 


	2. Dumbledores office and St Mungo's

Hello All  
This is the second chapter in my story.  
Im not sure if you will like it or not but i have done my best  
  
Please R&R  
Caroline  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
By: Sailor_Crescent aka Caroline  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Professor Snape sighed and glanced round the dungeons which was his home. Usually it was tidy  
but today it was scattered with paper. He moved his elbow a little and a stack of papers fell to the  
floor. Snape cursed then ignored the papers. He folded his elbows up and placed them on the desk  
and then he buried his head into them trying to forget what he had seen at the accident where Lord   
Voldemort had nearly killed Harry Potter again.  
  
* ****  
  
Remus Lupin, by now had managed to pull the three Dursleys out the car. They all seemed fine although  
Dudley seemed a little disorientated but Lupin wondered if he was always like that. Vernon Dursley  
started to go on about how it was the boy's fault. Therefore, Remus very politely told them to 'shut   
up' and managed to convince them to stay to receive medical attention. In the end they agreed after   
10 minutes of persuading. Remus left them and walked over to the group of wizards that had gathered  
round Harry and Snape. They moved apart as Remus came through and he saw a pale Snape and   
Harry's limp body. Snape was muttering counter hex's over and over again. Potter had been poisoned   
and it was up to him at the moment not to let him die. Snape did not notice the ministry wizards and  
the medic wizards arrive from St Mungo's. Snape finally looked up because he had noticed someone   
at his side. Remus was surprised to see there was actually tears in Snape's eyes. Remus laid a hand   
on Snape's shoulders and helped him up. As soon as Snape had moved away, medic wizards had   
swarmed in and then Harry was gone.   
Remus pulled Snape's arm to get his attention then motioned to the wizards apparating away and   
some staying to perform memory charms.   
  
"If we don't go now then were gonna get hit by the memory charms." Remus said to Snape. He   
nodded and they both dissparated away as a man shouted.  
  
"Memoratus Oblivitas"   
  
* *****  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, first class Order of Merlin, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump was currently sitting at his desk with his feet on his desk, a cup of tea by his side,  
a plate of biscuits and his robe undone to reveal a pair of shorts and a muggle T-shirt.  
  
He was in a daydream about last year.  
Why had he let them man through? Why had he not sensed the disguise after he had seen the  
impostor help Harry with the 1st task? Fawkes trilled softly.  
  
"This is too much for an old man like me Fawkes" Fawkes again squawked in agreement.   
Dumbledore chuckled lightly "See even you agree"   
Suddenly the door burst open. Dumbledore immediately removed his feet from the table, lost his   
balance slightly, and toppled over. He got up quickly; Professors Snape and Lupin were standing   
there with mildly curious looks on their faces. Dumbledore went bright red. Fawkes, who had taken  
flight when the door had swung open, now had settled on Dumbledores shoulder. The phoenix   
squeezed his shoulder and flew back to his perch.   
Meanwhile Dumbledore was trying to understand what Severous was saying. He managed to catch.  
  
"Harry.... Snape.... Voldemort.... Dark Mark...Curse...Scar...Dead" Was all Dumbledore managed   
to get while Snape was currently knocking over papers and other things while waving his arms   
about. Dumbldore sat down at his desk after removing the biscuits, which had fallen onto his   
chair. He looked for his cup of tea; he looked under the desk, through the papers, then about the  
room. His gaze finally landed on Fawkes who was currently drinking his tea out of his mug. Dumbldore   
got up to retrieve it although Fawkes clearly wasn't going to let go until he had drunk all the tea.   
Although the old Professor finally won by shoving the phoenix of his perch. Meanwhile Snape was   
still explaining about the accident. Dumbledore sat down with his empty cup and refilled his cup   
under the watchful eye of the phoenix.  
  
"Slower Severous please?" Snape sunk heavily into a chair while eyeing the phoenix watch   
Dumbledore's cup of tea. Snape chuckled then the phoenix turned to him and gave him the evil   
eye. Snape shuddered when he remembered that he had got the phoenix in a tiff because he had   
gone through Professor Dumbledore's desk looking for a paper. He then managed to knock  
Fawkes perch over which had greatly annoyed the bird because no one had ever knocked over   
his perch without paying for it.  
Remus had finished telling the story. Snape sighed.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it" Snape replied.  
  
"Well we better get to St Mungo's" Dumbledore said. He retrieved a pot off the fireplace and  
then threw some dust into the fireplace; the flames turned emerald green then they rose higher.   
Lupin stepped forward.  
  
"St Mungos" He was gone. Snape did the same. Then Dumbledore turned and flicked his wand  
at the door a sign appeared on it and it slammed shut. He then turned towards the desk, where   
Fawkes was currently trying to get to the cup of tea without getting noticed.  
  
"I'll take that, thank you very much" Dumbledore retrieve the mug and stepped through the fire   
and was gone.  
Fawkes squawked in annoyance then settled down on his perch.  
  
  
* *****  
Professor Dumbledore fell out of the fireplace at St Mungo's. A hand offered itself to him and  
he took it pulling himself up. Dumbledore brushed down his clothes with a clothes brush on  
the mantle piece, then the 3 men walked towards the reception.  
  
"Hello, I'd like to know where Harry Potter is at the moment?" The woman at reception   
looked up and peered at them suspiciously.  
  
"Friends or Family?" She asked eyeing Snape.  
  
"Im his professor at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore" The woman stood up quickly and shook  
his hand.  
  
"Oh right, I'll ring through and tell his doctor your here" Dumbledore nodded "If you'd just   
like to take a seat there and he will be with you soon" Dumbledore and Remus went and sat   
down while Snape looked at some leaflets on potions which were displayed.  
  
5 Minutes later a man appeared out of the fireplace, he went over to the receptionist and asked   
her something. She pointed over to Professor Dumbledore and the man came over. Dumbledore   
stood up and shook the mans hand.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore? Im Doctor Cardonilli, Harry's Doctor. Could you follow me please?"   
Dumbledore went after him and then Snape and Lupin walked side by side. They went up some   
steps and round a corner and soon stopped in front of a door.  
  
"At the moment he is recovering slowly, when we had got him in here, his lungs had gone into arrest   
so we had to put him on a muggle life support machine. " At this Dumbledore paled. "But i must   
say that is one tough kid in there, we had to find what sort of snake it was and we did..." Snape   
interrupted.  
  
"Coral Snake" he muttered. The doctor turned to him and eyed him.  
  
"Yes... that's right" He murmured before turning back to Dumbledore. "He should be able to go   
home within the next week but he may either have to use a wheelchair or crutches for a period   
up to 9 weeks because he had some damage to his leg and ribcage and it needs to set properly.   
You may go and see him now but try not to excite him. He is very exhausted and extremely   
emotional. Well after meeting you-know-who again who wouldnt" The man muttered the last   
part and walked off.  
Dumbledore pushed open the door. A sad sight met his eyes, Harry was lying on his side and   
his body was shaking with sobs. Dumbledore padded softly over to him and placed a hand on   
his shoulder. Harry jumped and quickly wiped his eyes and then turned to face Dumbledore.   
His eyes were red and sore, Dumbledore noticed from crying.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked softly. Harry nodded.  
  
"Fine, I'm in a bit of pain but its ok" Dumbledore nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Im not talking about outside, im talking about in here" Dumbledore pointed to Harry's heart.   
Harry turned away.  
  
"It was all my fault he died." His voice was starting to break and tears were running down his face.  
  
"No it wasnt, it was Voldemort who killed him not you. Cedric made the choice to tkae the cup   
with you, you couldnt have stopped him. What would have happened if only Cedric had taken the   
cup, you would be feeling the same way but again it wasnt your fault. At least now we have some  
resistance against him and are prepared." Harry nodded "So cheer up" Dumbledore poked   
Harrys mouth making him smile. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, i suggest you get some sleep and then i'll be back later with replies from the Weasleys   
and Miss Granger. Now another thing, the doctor had said you will have to stay in here a   
week and then either use muggle crutches or a wheelchair for a period of up to 9 weeks" Dumbledore   
chuckled at the horrified expression on Harry's face. "It's not that bad, believe me. You will   
be coming back to Hogwarts where we can keep and eye on you. Well i must be going."   
He went to the door then turned back to Harry, who had not made a sound. "Trust me the  
food isnt that bad here" Then he was gone.   
Harry heard people enter but wasnt quite sure who it was. His eyelids started to droop.  
  
"Hey Harry" Harry heard someone speak, he made a sound then fell into a blissfull sleep.  
  
End Chapter2  
  
Well want more, R&R   
Thanx  
Caroline 


End file.
